User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki weekly update: May 4 - 10
Weekly update: May 4-10 Weekly updates cover notable contributions to Nitrome Wiki over the past week. Last week brought a lot of Cooped Up content, more Headcase walkthroughs, and the final Nitrome "all games" game descriptions added. Notable edits AustinCarter4Ever added the appearance section to Kapowski's boss, a character from The Glassworks. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Kapowski%27s_boss The boulders article that encompassed information from both Cave Chaos and Double Edged was split by Random-storykeeper into two separate articles. Double Edged: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Boulders_%28Double_Edged%29 , Cave Chaos: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Boulders_%28Cave_Chaos%29 New content Work on the Surface article continued. How the player was flipped in the tech demo was explained (Gameplay section). In the development section content was added to the first paragraph, further into the section that the tech demo was used for early testing, and the game being cancelled by June 7 2012. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Surface Added to the Headcase article were video walkthroughs of level 10-14. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Headcase Nitromian Poptropica finally finished adding all the Nitrome.com "all games" page descriptions for Nitrome games that are listed there, Poptropica going from Rainbogeddon all the way to Fluffball. The release of Cooped Up brought new content to the page. Random-storykeeper and AustinCarter4Ever added the game's gameplay section, and MatiasNTRM pointed out how the game's app icon and Nitrome.com icon are different. NOBODY added the game's level design for the first 26 points, updated the development section with the game's release and some other content, added a "beta elements" section which covers the differences in the game's first preview image, the game's versions, promotions, and a trivia point about the misspelling of the game's hashtag. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cooped_Up Minor new content to the Platform Panic article: the game's second update was approved and planned for a May 14 released. The game's second update trailer was also posted. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Platform_Panic Nitromian Poptropica created the Cooped Up finch main character article, with some slight rewordings by Random-storykeeper. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Finch The Cooped Up rival finches article was created, with information regarding all the game's finches contributed by Strplumboder, Test Subject fan, and NOBODY. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Rival_finches Random-storykeeper created the Cooped Up falling items article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Falling_items She also created the Cooped Up bugs article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs_%28Cooped_Up%29 Finally, she created the Cooped Up lucky bug article, with a small bit of information added by NOBODY. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_bug An image of an unused ball of smoke found in Magic Touch Wizard for Hire was added to the game's page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Touch:_Wizard_for_Hire#Smoke_ball Notable new images Tema19867 added a gif of the Cooped Up startup to the startups page. The article: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Startups (very image heavy) The gif: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cooped_Up_startup.gif He also added an image of the Silly Sausage in Meat Land mobile menu to the menu article. Article: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Menu Image: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:Silly_Sausage_in_Meat_Land_menu.png And to the Special announcements page, he added an image of the Cooped Up announcement. Article: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Special_announcements Image: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cooped_Up_advertisement.png To the Cuboy article, he added the image of Cuboy in a speech bubble, from the mobile startups. Article: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cuboy Image: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cuboy_in_a_speech_bubble_in_the_startup.png On the rival finches article Tema19867 added pictures of the walking, big, and flying finches, while AustinCarter4Ever contributed the image of the chasing finch. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Rival_finches An image of the isometric stretchy dog from Silly Sausage in Meat Land was added by Tema19867 to the stretchy dog article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Stretchy_dog#Gallery MatiasNTRM added many more images of Nitrome slider animations to the Slider gallery page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Slider/Gallery ----- That's it for this weekly update! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts